New Worlds
The characters of Kamen Rider Decade exist amongst various different iterations of reality within the series referred to as an A.R. World (Another Rider's World). are the A.R. Worlds that are not based on a previous entry of the Kamen Rider Series from the Heisei period. World of Negatives The is a parallel world created in the image of the one Natsumi and Tsukasa come from, but is actually home to monsters who assume human form and serve who hunt down any real humans that are still alive. The backdrop used to enter this world depicts the destruction of the first world caused by the monsters' conflict among themselves, the scene itself matching up with the mother and child running from the flames in the first episode, just before the event was frozen by Wataru Kurenai. World of Diend The is the world where Daiki comes from, similar to the World of Blade due to the presence of Undead known as . But as the world is dominated by them and their leader Fourteen, the human populace is mostly brainwashed into a state of euphoria and conditioned to see Kamen Riders as disruptors of the peace. The backdrop used to enter this world depicts a wanted poster with Diend's symbol on it in the foreground and a cityscape in the background. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa assumes the role of a traveling salesman before being labeled a criminal. World of Shinkenger The is the reality in which the , takes place. The backdrop used to enter this world resembles the ending credits sequence of Shinkenger, featuring two kuroko opening up a curtain to reveal artistic representations of the five main Origami. Because it is initially a world without Kamen Riders, the World of Shinkenger is not an A.R. World until Chinomanako obtains the Diendriver and transforms, becoming a distortion that threatens the world itself. The storyline takes place after Shinkenger Acts (episodes) 20 and during Act 21, with the episodes airing on July 12 and July 19, 2009. Within this world, Tsukasa finds himself as one of the kuroko of the Shiba Household, discarding the guise when the distortion begins. World of Black RX The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider BLACK RX takes place. The backdrop used to arrive in this world features the Crisis Empire's battleship in the background. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa originally wore a set of clothes that have him mistaken for by Kotaro and the Crisis Empire. World of Black The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider BLACK takes place, a parallel world to the World of Black RX. Apollo Geist arrives in this world prior to its RX counterpart, recruiting the cult Gorgom as a result. World of X-Rider The World of Kamen Rider X is a version of reality where Kamen Rider X takes place. Apollo Geist originally came from this world, where, differently from his original counterpart, he obtained a Perfecter after his resurrection, avoiding an early death against X-Rider. World of Amazon The is the version of reality where Kamen Rider Amazon takes place. By the time Decade arrives, he finds the world is under Dai-Shocker's control as they eliminate any resistance. As a result, the people do not trust each other, as they cannot tell who is and who is not aligned with Dai-Shocker. The backdrop used to arrive in this world depicts the Amazon Rainforest with Amazon in the middle of it. Within this A.R. World, Tsukasa wears the attire of a baseball player. World of Decade The is the version of reality that is the true home of Tsukasa Kadoya. It is the primary setting of Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. The backdrop used to enter this world depicts an old mansion that is the home of the Kadoya family. This A.R. World is neither one of the Nine Worlds nor the New Worlds. World of the Rider War The is the iteration of reality where the Rider War takes place and is the reality that is the confluence of the Nine Worlds. The backdrop used to enter this world depicts all nine of the Heisei Riders, the DenLiner, Dragredder, Castle Doran, and Ryokuōzaru rushing at Decade, mirroring the very opening scene of the series. Going into the World of the Rider War, the only "worlds" remaining are of Blade's, Kiva's and Hibiki's. In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, Tsukasa, Kaito, and the Hikari Studio crew continue in the World of the Rider War, now further combined and transformed into the final battlefield of the Kamen Riders and home to the evil Super Shocker organization. The backdrop for this world now depicts the destruction of the Nine Worlds. Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:A.R. Worlds